character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach
Summary Bleach is a popular shonen made by Tite Kubo in 2001. It basically follows the adventures of Ichigo Kurosaki who starts off in high school and always had the ability to see ghosts, Shinigami and Hollows. The beginning parts of the story delve around his friends, Rukia and hollows. Eventually once he gains Rukia's powers, he becomes a Shinigami and eventually become more involved with them and their enemies, Hollows. Like the rest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, Bleach started out relatively modestly powerful but got more impressive feats as the series progressed. As of the last arc, Bleach boasts of High tiers ranging from Town level all the way up to Island level, Top tiers ranging from Island level to Multi-Continent level, and even God Tiers sitting at Planet level. The verse is also known for its speed, with even weaker Seated Officers of the Gotei 13 and Numeros level Arrancar being at least Hypersonic+ while anyone on the tier of a Captain level Shinigami or higher is Massively Hypersonic+ or faster. Bleach also has a variety of hax such as: Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Future Manipulation, Past Manipulation, Restructuring, Name Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Two Hit Kill, Invulnerability, Absolute Zero, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Age Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Invisibility, Intangibility, Memory Manipulation, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, etc. In addition, most Bleach characters are invisible to those without spiritual powers (though they are considered visible in vs matches) and can fly. They can also cross into different realms, making BFR hard if not impossible to use against them. Shinigami are able to use Kidō to seal and bind. Quincy can absorb surrounding energy and can use Blut to enhance their defense or offense capabilities. Currently, credit for the vast majority of technique descriptions belongs to the Bleach Wiki. Character Profiles Karakura Town Crew Kurosaki Ichigo Inoue Orihime Uryū Ishida Yasutora Sado Urahara Kisuke Kurosaki Isshin Shihōin Yoruichi Tsukabishi Tessai Shinigami Sosuke Aizen Hyōsube Ichibē Nimaiya Ōetsu Kirinji Tenjirō Shutara Senjumar Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Chōjirō Sasakibe Suì-Fēng Ichimaru Gin Kira Izuru Unohana Retsu Kuchiki Byakuya Abarai Renji Komamura Sajin Kyōraku Shunsui Ise Nanao Kaname Tōsen Hisagi Shūhei Hitsugaya Tōshirō Matsumoto Rangiku Kenpachi Zaraki Kusajishi Yachiru Madarame Ikkaku Yumichika Ayasegawa Kurotsuchi Mayuri Kurotsuchi Nemu Ukitake Jūshirō Kuchiki Rukia Espada level Arrancar Coyote Starrk Baraggan Louisenbairn Tier Harribel Ulquiorra Cifer Nnoitra Gilga Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Zommari Rureaux Szayelaporro Granz Aaroniero Arruruerie Yammy Llargo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Numeros and Fracción Wonderweiss Margela Edrad Liones Ggio Vega Findorr Calius Hollows Grand Fisher Fishbone D Bulbous G Menos Grande Visored Hirako Shinji Kensei Muguruma Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō Love Aikawa Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadomaru Kuna Mashiro Ushoda Hachigen Quincy Yhwach Jugram Haschwalth Pernida Parnkgjas Askin Nakk Le Vaar Bambietta Basterbine As Nodt Liltotto Lamperd Bazz-B Cang Du Quilge Opie BG9 PePe Waccabrada Gerard Valkyrie Meninas McAllon Mask De Masculine Candice Catnipp Gremmy Thoumeaux Guenael Lee Nianzol Weizol Lille Barro Royd Lloyd Loyd Lloyd Giselle Gewelle Xcution Kugo Ginjo Shūkurō Tsukishima Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Jackie Tristan Others Soul King Mimihagi Zangetsu Ishida Ryūken Shihōin Yūshirō Kenpachi Azashiro Shiba Ganju Kon Arisawa Tatsuki Jin Kariya Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime